The video review with Mosquito Amber/Ending
Here is how Professor Mosquito Amber makes a video review in the end of The Lost World: Genesis Park. The next day at Canterlot, Yuna and her friends were settled after a long adventure. Princess Yuna: It sure is great to be home. Princess Luna: We're just glad you two are home. Snowdrop: I'm glad it's over. Hiro: We've missed you so much. Princess Solarna: Welcome back, Baby Sisters. Max Goof: At least it's fun while it lasted. Princess Celestia: We are mostly proud of you. Duck: We're all glad that you're safe. Princess Sharon: Welcome home. Princess Skyla: Thanks, Cousin Sharon. The Royal Crusaders: (hugging their parents) Armor Bride: We're glad to be home. Princess Cadance: We're glad to have you girls home. Shining Armor: You're lucky to be left off with a warning because you all saved Manhattan. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Daddy. Dean Cadance: At least you're all safe. Princess Yuna: Thanks for watching Isamu, Indy, Anna, Tyrone, Flashlight, Sapphire Gem and Flurry Heart, We didn't want to miss the fun of adventures. Starlight Glimmer (Human): No sweat, Yuna. Twilight Sparkle (Human): You're welcome. Hiro: We're just glad to help, Yuna. Princess Luna: (holding Isamu on her right hoof) Also, Your father and I were so proud of you, Snowdrop, Your cousins and your friends for saving Manehattan. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Snowdrop: We're glad to be home. Princess Cadance: (holding Tyrone on her left hoof) You won't have to worry about Radcliffe for quite sometime. Prince Tyrone: (hugging his mother) Princess Cadance: Aw, Tyrone! Princess Celestia: (holding Indy and Anna on her right hoof) Just make sure you let know next time. Prince Indy: (cooing) Then, There has been breaking news. Princess Yuna: Look, We're on TV! Pinkie Pie (Human): Really!? Maud Pie (Human): I can see that. Princess Yuna: Shh. On TV, Chet Ubetcha was on news with Perch Perkins and GIR. Chet Ubetcha: (on TV) This is Chet Ubetcha reporting to you live on Genesis Park with Raptor Claw. Raptor, Can you explain how you became an animal trainer? Raptor Claw: (on TV) Well, It wasn't easy, Chet. When I've first saw the animals, I can see how they were hand raised. Either from birth or hatched from eggs, It takes plenty of practice. Perch Perkins: (on TV) Perch Perkins here with GIR and Professor Mosquito Amber. Professor, Do you have anything to say to the audience? GIR: (on TV) Smile at the Camera! Professor Mosquito Amber: (on TV) Well, Perch, I personally like to thank Princess Yuna for making Genesis Park possible, She and her friends and relatives were very loyal. They diverse all the credit. The scene changes to the prehistoric animals in Pangea, The Carnotaurus family settled down well. Professor Mosquito Amber: (voice over) It was as Dr. Ian Malcolm and John Hammond foretold, Life will find a way. And I know for a fact that it was God who helped life find a way. A pterodactyl lands onto a branch. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna is at Skylands writing her Journal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Life was great. You know how it is, Getting involved in something can be a hand full. After our adventure in Pangea, We've encountered some more prehistoric animals. Not to mention more dinosaurs. Svengallop wanted the Journals, You know what I mean. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher would've been free from Tartarus. But thanks to us, The worlds are saved again. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End. In the post credit scene at Canterlot, Yuna came to visit her family and mentors. Princess Yuna: So, This is just like old times. Snowdrop: We're glad you're here for a visit, Yuna. Princess Solarna: Go on, Isamu. Walk to Daddy. Hiro: Come on, Isamu. Over here, Come to Papa. Princess Luna: That's it, Go on. Prince Isamu: (walked to Hiro) Princess Luna: Very good, Isamu. (picks him up) You've learned well to walk. Isamu smiles at his mother, She smiles at him back. Princess Luna: My little Isamu. Princess Celestia: I always knew where he gets it from. Indy and Anna hugged their mommy because of her kindness. Princess Celestia: Aw, You two. Princess Luna: (chuckles) Sensei Garmadon: Equestria is a fine place to live in. Tyrone: It sure is, Sensei Garmadon. Misako: Just like in Ninjago. Sensei Wu: And what would we do without Princess Yuna or her friends And everyone smiled happily. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225